Son of a Baby!
by dancinsinger
Summary: Sam and Dean get tangled up with a very powerful goddess who understands that older siblings can be a pain in the ass. So she decides to have a little fun with the eldest Winchester brother. (De-aged Dean fic. Age: 5 months)
1. Chapter 1

"Notice how it's always a woman. I'm telling you Sam; they're the roots of all evil. But damn do they know how to make a man feel good." Remarks Dean Winchester. Sam rolls his eyes. "Dean, you've seriously gotta shut up or I'm going to knock you out." Sam whispers to his obviously intoxicated older brother as he holds up the EMF. Truth is, neither of them knows what they're up against, but the trail of bodies definitely leads to this location and suggests that the culprit is a woman. Sam only discovered the location about an hour ago, hence the drunk Dean. With a bit of luck, they could scope the place out while the monster hunted that night.

"I'm a grown-ass man dammit and I expect to be treated like one! Now, as your older brother, I demand you give me my damn gun! I swear I'm not (hiccup) drunk". Sam is about to come up with a snarky remark when he notices light bleeding out of the doorframe on his left. Dean opens his mouth, as if to say more but Sam quickly covers his mouth with his one hand, the other restraining him from behind. Knowing that Dean is in no state to hunt right now, Sam drags his brother out of the building and back to the car hidden across the street. Once back at the crappy motel rooms that the brothers are so accustomed to, Sam practically has to carry Dean inside.

"I can walk my damn self inside. I've done it for twenty-four years now thank you very much." Sam hates when Dean hits this stage of drunk. He gets mean and bossy. Normally, Sam would've just ignored him, but he was a bit pissed off because just days earlier, he learned that Dean tricked him and let an evil angel into Sam's body in order to heal. Sam was ready to die, but Dean, the hero older brother that he thought he was, just wouldn't let him. So yea, the older brother act was a bit much for him tonight. And Dean just wouldn't stop. 'Sammy this, Sammy that'. He even hated that stupid nickname that Dean gave him when he was a kid. His name was Sam. Not Sammy. Maybe his actions were a bit much, but the next time Dean opened his mouth, Sam threw a punch knocking Dean onto the bed and out cold. The rest of the night was quiet as Sam iced his knuckles and then drifted to sleep as well.

The next morning, Sam woke first. He checked Dean's pulse, just to make sure that he hadn't hit him too hard. Alive and breathing. Sam made his way over to the curtains and threw them open, creating a very bright beam of light that led right to Dean's face.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean jolted up from his death-like slumber. Suddenly he could feel the throbbing in his eye and faint memories from the night before came in a fog. Sam's face said it all. He was clearly not amused by his brother's drunken rant the night before. Dean thought it best to let Sammy cool off before he said a word. He quickly got into the shower and began packing their bag. They were going back into the lair of the she-bitch who wasn't very careful about where she left her victims. But it was different every time. None of the Vics had anything in common and each of their deaths was different.

Sammy finished his shower and dressed quickly. Neither of the brothers had said a word all morning. They entered the Impala and slammed their doors shut. The ride was silent as well except for the silent hum of ACDC in the background. The brothers finally arrived at the abandoned Mill in Springfield. They grabbed their weapons from the trunk and made their way to the side entrance. Sam was about to enter first when Dean pulls him back and gives him the "protective older brother" look. Sam figures its best not to start a fight right now, but his already crappy mood worsens. The boys head upstairs and find the door that the light came through the night before. Dean gives Sam the signal and they break it down.

There is a clear sign of magic use in this room as the middle of the floor contains another Vic covered in herbs and bones and blood that clearly isn't his. In the corner, there's a bed and an extremely attractive, notably naked, woman who has just been startled awake. "Don't even think about moving" Dean says and him and Sam corner her with guns. She slowly reaches for the blanket, showing the boys that all she plans to do is cover her naked body up. Though Dean is a bit disappointed, he allows her to do so.

"So what's your deal lady, some kind of witch?" Sam asks. The woman looks terrified and shakes her head no. Her facial expression slowly shifts into a sexy grin as she lunges at Sam. Sam definitely has at least one hundred pounds on this girl as he easily wrestles her to the floor while Dean prepares the ropes. They tie her to a chair and Dean cocks his gun, ready to shoot. "Dude! What are you doing! We have to figure out what she is first!" Sam yells as he pushes down Dean's hand, lowering his firearm. "Sam, she just thought she could take you on. As far as I'm concerned, that makes her monster enough. Last time I checked, we kill monsters!" Dean was really getting annoyed with Sammy's save the monsters campaign. "Dean, I'm getting real sick of you telling me what to do. You may be my older brother but after Ezekiel, as far as I'm concerned you gotta earn that title back!" Sammy went there. "When are you gonna stop throwing that in my face! I saved your damn life and I'd do it again given the choice! And last time I checked I never got so much as a thank-you. Damnit Sam, I am your older brother like it or not and I'm gonna do what I think is best in order to keep you breathing, so quit being a little bitch about it!"

Slow laughing interrupts the argument and brings the brothers back to their current location. The woman is laughing. "So you're the famous Winchester brothers. The arguing gave it away. Aren't older siblings just the worst Sammy? My sister Kakra is only about two minutes older, but she sounds just like Dean. It's a funny world isn't it? Oh and in case you haven't caught on, I'm Kissa. Egyptian goddess. At your service."

"Kissa? Well its nothing personal baby, its just business" Dean cocks his gun again and aims at her. "Dean! What is wrong with you!"?

"What? Sammy, I'm getting real tired of the you forgetting which side you're on act. Get your head in it! This is work, C'mon! We found out what she is, now we gank the she-bitch…. Unless sweetcheeks over here wants to take a final ride at the rodeo, free of charge for final wishes." Kissa remains unchanged, though her laughter grows. " I feel for ya Sam, I really do. Just last week Kakra gave me the same speech. 'Kissa, you haven't killed enough, Kissa, you're an embarrassment to the family name, yada yada yada…. Well Sam Winchester, I'm going to give you a gift. You're brother already acts like an immature asshole, might as well make the exterior fit." Kissa whistles an eerie tune and into Dean's arm carvings are made.

إلهة كتارا تحويل هذا معتوه إلى ما أسعى

(Goddess Katara, turn this moron into what I seek).

Dean cries in pain as Kissa vanishes and Sam shoots.

"Told you we should have ganked her when we could. Now what did the bitch do to me?" Sam translates the text. "Well, you don't look any different? Maybe she just wanted a distraction to get away". Regardless, Dean was pissed. The ride home was silent as was the rest of the night.

Dean woke first the next morning. But something seemed off. He couldn't put his finger on it. He remembered the events yesterday and was just praying that he didn't have a tail. He looked around, but all he could see were brown wooden bars, seemingly surrounding his bed. If this was a way to get back at him by Sam, he was going to pummel him. Speaking of gigantor, Dean heard Sam's breathing change as he woke up. He heard the loud footsteps on the wooden floor as Sam approached him. That's when things got weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean

That's when I saw Sam. But it was so much different. He was huge! And looking down at me in my bed prison. Holy shit! The she-bitch made me a midget! I swear I'm gonna rip her lungs out! "Hey there little guy" interrupts my thoughts. Sam's comment is so going to cost him. I may be short now. But I ain't above biting ankles. I hear a metal lock click and the side of the prison wall falls. That's when I realize it isn't a prison. It's a goddamn crib! Not funny Sam. I'm gonna kill him. The short jokes better stop or I'm gonna give him a matching shiner. Suddenly, he's leaning towards me with his arms outstretched. There's no way in hell I'm letting him pick me up. I go to move out of the way and then I notice something; I can't. Like I can't move dude. Sam reaches me and grabs me under the armpits. "Dude! What are you doing put me down before I knock you out!" is what I wanted to say. What came out instead scared the shit out of me. I looked down at my body in that moment, afraid to confirm my worst fear. I looked down and saw a footed sleeper, for a baby….Kissa hadn't turned me into a midget…she'd turned me into a damn baby! Oh hell no! I start kicking and fidgeting to get out of Sam's grip. I'm a twenty-four year old man and I ain't about to be carried by my kid brother. "Whoa there little man, we don't want you to fall! Dean stay still. Why are you so fussy this morning?" Why wasn't Sam freaking out about this as much as I was. It's like he's used to me being a baby. Oh god, he's used to me being a baby. Kissa altered his reality. He thinks he really does have a baby brother. Damn that bitch, I'm gonna make her wish she'd never fucked with the Winchesters! That's when it got worse. I heard a crinkle as I felt a finger violate me. Oh no….no no no no no no…there's no way in hell that I am wearing a fucking diaper….and Sam is not using his finger to check whether I've used it… I'm A GROWN ASS MAN! "Well look who woke up dry! Such a big boy Dean." I glared at him. "C'mon Sammy! Wake up! Snap out of it! You know I'm not a god damn baby so get to your laptop and do your nerd thing to figure out how to fix this!" Baby talk…again. "You okay little buddy? Someone's got a lot to say this morning." That when he reached in his pocket of his sweats and pulled something out. I couldn't quite make it out until it was too late. He shoved it in my mouth and it tasted like rubber. It was a goddamn pacifier. I tried to pull it out and throw it, but my body just wouldn't move the way I wanted it to. Lots of twitching and kicking. Dammit! I was pretty much useless at this point. I stop fidgeting and just glare at Sam. He was walking me towards the kitchen. At least breakfast was something I could look forward to. I had a leftover steak that was making my mouth water. Literally, I started drooling. Great. Sam opened the fridge and I wanted to cry. I didn't, mind you, I've still got my dignity. But my steak was completely gone. The only inhabitants of the fridge were Sam's rabbit food salad…and a baby bottle filled with water. My eyes grew wide as I knew the inevitable. Sam grabbed the bottle and opened the cupboard next to the fridge. He pulled out what looked like a circular pill dispenser. Inside though, no pills to be found, just a weird powder, probably protein or some weird healthy thing Sam was planning to drink. Instead though, he removed the lid of the bottle and poured one of the days into it. Oh no, baby formula. How old was I anyway? I couldn't move let alone talk. This is just pissing me off more by the minute. Sam mixes the formula and shifts me so my head is in the crook of his arm. This is so wrong. He removes the pacifier (which I refused to suck on) and I clench my teeth and seal my lips. I know what's coming and hell if I'm not gonna fight it. I stopped the freakin' apocalypse, I think I can stop a baby bottle. Sam lowers it to my lips but I refuse to budge. "C'mon little man, don't you wanna grow big and strong like big brother? Look it's good!" Sam mimes drinking it, but I still have my twenty-four year old mind, so yea, he's not fooling me. And for the record, I'm the big brother asshat. Then Sam tries a different method. He plugs my nose so I have to breathe through my mouth. This really pissed me off cause I used this tactic on him when we were younger and dad went out on a hunt. I finally give in and Sam lets me breath a few moments before he inserts the nipple of the bottle into my mouth, unplugging my nose. I try to push it out with my tongue but its no use. The nasty ass drink starts to fill my mouth, but I won't swallow. That's when it starts to leak into the back of my throat. I either have to swallow, or its gonna leak into my lungs. Shit. I quickly suck in and have full control over the liquid. I continually suck down the horrid concoction, glaring at Sam the whole time. "Now there's a good little soldier!" I finish the bottle and Sam lifts me to his shoulder with a cloth beneath my mouth. Now I know Sasquatch isn't about to try to burp me. Good luck pal. He gives a few good pats, and I can feel the gas bubble, but I refuse to give in. The bottle was enough baby stuff for me to last a lifetime thanks. I can tell that Sam is worried, but he gives up anyway. "Alright little dude, let's get you dressed." No, just no. I'm not okay with this! Damn you Kissa! Sam brings me to the bed and lays me on my back. Staring at the ceiling, I can feel Sam's hands unsnap the buttons near my crotch and then the rest of them. He checks the diaper again, but there's no way in hell that I'm gonna give into that. I'd rather die. Sam's expression shows worry again, but he quickly shakes it off. I see him reach under the bed and pull out baby clothes. A batman onesie; eh, could've been worse. He gets me dressed and I gotta say, the snap crotch is the worst part. I don't want Sam's hands anywhere near my junk, plus it just emphasizes the damn diaper. The ultimate enemy. "Alright buddy, Sammy's gotta find out why the ghost is in the scary place, so we're gonna go to the library". At least they were still hunters. Sam lifts me onto his hip and pulls out the thing under the bed that the batman outfit came from. Perfect. A diaper bag. Should've guessed. At least it was batman too. I couldn't be too mad cause everyone knows batman is timeless. What I was mad about was what Sam pulled out behind the wall. A baby stroller. Not even batman. And not even the mildly acceptable kind. It was literally a baby bassinette on wheels. He laid me on my back so I was facing him and strapped me in. This is gonna need years of therapy. He throws a blanket over the top, probably to protect me from the California sun, but I'm just glad I don't have to look at him and people won't see me. Not that they'd know I was a twenty-four year old man, but I just don't think I can handle being called cute. Dean Winchester is not cute. He is ruggedly handsome. Sammy rolls me out the door and into the parking lot. He slowed as I assume we reached baby. I heard her door swing open. The familiar creek of baby's door put me at ease. But only for a moment. Sam unlatched the part of the stroller that I was in and hooked it to a contraption in baby's back seat. No. Baby was not to be polluted by a goddamn car seat! Her charm depends on it. I suddenly felt very connected to my car. We both had lost our sex appeal. Poor baby. Sam finished hooking me in and removed the blanket ,which he set on my lap. That's when I saw what it was and almost cried. Almost. It was Sammy's old baby blanket. It was blue and incredibly soft with a teddy bear stitched into the corner. Mom made for him. He loved that thing. After she died, Dad threw it out. It took weeks for Sammy to get over it. He wouldn't sleep without it. But here it was and I decided not to kick it off. Not that I was planning to use it, but I didn't want it to get dirty. Sam got into the front seat and began to drive. It felt weird not being the driver, or at least in the passenger seat. I couldn't tell you the last time I rode in the back of baby.

We arrived at the library and Sam walks around the car to open my door. Baby creaks open and that's when I saw her. Kissa. THAT BITCH! "Oh isn't he just the cutest little guy! Mind if I hold him?" She asks Sam. He smiles and shrugs, unlatching me from the car seat and picking me up. He hands me to her and I am just not having it. "You fucking bitch! You change me back right now or I'm gonna rip your lungs out!" I fidget and kick with all I've got. "Someone's a bit fussy. How old is he?" She starts bouncing me on her hip. "Yea, he's been a little cranky all morning. I don't know why. But he's about five months. Sorry, I don't think he slept well. Poor guys probably tuckered out. Here I'll take him". Five months? Wow I literally can't do anything. She pats my diapered bottom twice before handing me back to Sam. She flashes that sexy smile of hers and gives me back. She's gonna pay for that. As Sam walks away, she winks at me and vanishes. Bitch.

We enter the library and Sam goes straight to the history section. I have no idea what case he's working, but I look for an Egyptian gods one to help myself. I have my eye set on one, but how am I supposed to get it out. I start pointing at it and furrowing my brow at Sam. "You wanna look at the pictures little guy?" Yes! He grabs the book and continues his search for whatever he's working on. Once he finds it, we find a table and he sets me on his lap. Ugh! But in the small victory of gaining access to the book, I ignore it. He opens the book in front of me and I do my best to flip the pages looking for Kissa or Kakra. This shit is really hard. I've ripped several pages on accident and Sam looks a little worried. You try turning pages at five months old! I've gotta be careful or he's gonna take it away. I finally find their section: As sister of Kissa, Kakra is a protective goddess who symbolizes the death experience, just as Kissa represented the (re)birth experience. Well that makes sense. Kakra wanted Kissa to kill more, that's why the trail of bodies, and also the "rebirth". Nothing on how to kill them though. Damn. This would be a lot easier if people believed she was real.

That's when it hit me. Not an idea, but the huge pressure in my bladder. Nope, Dean Winchester don't you dare. Remember our promise. Die first. A little whine came out before I could stop it. Sammy kept reading but started bouncing his knee. "Sammy stop it! Dude you don't get it C'mon this isn't funny. Snap out of it and take me to a goddamn bathroom!" I was really getting frustrated with him not understanding me. "What's wrong little man? It's okay" the bouncing gets harder and by god I refuse to let go. "Sam-!" Before I even finished his name, he stuck the damn pacifier back in my mouth. I wasn't getting out of this. But I sure as hell wasn't about to give in. The pressure was building and the bouncing really wasn't helping. There were tears welling up in my eyes, but no liquid would be escaping Dean Winchester. At least not in a fucking diaper. I can literally see the library bathroom. Maybe I can squirm my way there. I start fidgeting again to get off Sam's lap, but he just steadies me with his hands. Great. Now I'm restrained and really have to go. That's when I felt a sneeze. No. No. No. NO! "chew!" It was a tiny baby sneeze, but it was enough. The second I exhaled it all came rushing out. The pee. I tried to stop it but I just couldn't. I could feel the padding beneath me inflate and heat up. I hated Kissa. I hated her! I know Sam could feel it too. I was on his damn leg for crying out loud. I half expected him to be disgusted, but he wasn't. He stopped bouncing his leg and picked me up, leaving the literature on the table. "That time of day little guy? Alright, let's get you cleaned up."

I knew what that meant. This was going to be worse than actually peeing in the diaper. Sammy was going to change it. I could feel the embarrassment creep into my face. I could feel the hot liquid between my legs with every step Sam took. This just wasn't fair. I hated this! As we entered the bathroom, I caught a last glimpse of Kissa as the door closed behind me. She was basking in my humiliation. I was really going to make her suffer.

We entered the handicap stall and Sam unhooked the changing table. He reached in the diaper bag and pulled a batman mat out. Awesome. Wait not awesome, he set me on it and buckled the restraint over my stomach. I could feel the bulging diaper starting to cool off and I really didn't like it. But that didn't mean I was gonna let Sam change it. He undid the snaps in the Batman onesie and pulled it up, revealing my shame. As his hands went down to unlatch the tabs, I tried my hardest to hit them away. "Hey buddy, what are you doing? This isn't going to hurt." He tried a second time and again I slapped his hand. "Hey! Dean, no hitting" as he grabbed both of my hands with his one Yeti hand. There was no escape. My kid brother was going to change my wet diaper. I closed my eyes, refusing to witness this crime. He undid the tabs and pulled the front down. I could feel a cool breeze down on my crotch. And it got worse. Sammy got a baby wipe and began to wipe me down. And he was very thorough. Not an inch of my undercarriage was missed. That's when he lifted my legs in the air to remove the wet diaper and slide a clean one underneath me. Taking everything that happened today into account, this was definitely the worst. He pulled a bottle of baby powder out of the diaper bag and gave it four good shakes. I now smelled like a baby as well as looked like one. He put my legs down and he lifted the padding between my legs and taped the sides. This one was even thicker, and I hated it that much more. Sammy disposed of my humiliation, not leaving a trace. I would get that Kissa-bitch, if it was the last thing I did.

We left the library shortly after that and made our way back to the motel. Sam lifted me out of the car seat and left it in the car. He remembered to grab the blanket though. We made it inside and Sam set me back in the crib. Not being able to sit up, I fell on my back and stared at the ceiling. I felt completely useless.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam

I put Dean in his crib just for a moment while I go to fix him his lunch. He's really cranky today. Probably just needs a nap. At least he finally went potty. I was getting a bit worried. Though I'd never seen that expression on his face while I changed him. I reached the fridge and mixed Dean's formula into his bottle. Just about a month until I can start buying baby food. But for now, formula was all he could have. Twisting the cap back on, I go to Dean's crib and lift him out. I sit us on the bed and begin to feed him. He took it a lot easier this time. I watched him as he nursed from the bottle feeling so sorry for the little guy. He'd only been on this earth five months, and already had to deal with abandonment. First, mom died when he was only about a month old. After that, dad just wasn't the same. He was cold to both Dean and I. He left us when Dean was about two months, but it was fine, even when he was there, I was the one taking care of Dean.

Dean fidgeted a bit, bringing me back to reality. I could see that the little dude was fighting his eyelids from closing, and losing. He finally drifted to sleep and I placed him in his crib and gave him his binky, careful not to wake him. I grabbed his blanket that he took everywhere and draped it over him. What a sight. He looked completely at peace. He'd finished the bottle, so I went to rinse it out. After completing the lunchtime routine. I went to my laptop. There had to be a reason that girls were dying at Springfield Dance Academy. And I think Helen Mertusy was that reason. The deaths were all relatively the same. The dancer that was assigned the lead always ended up hung on the staircase by her tights. What I found at the library was that in 1915, Helen was the lead dancer at what was then the opera house. I searched her name and found out the details of her death. She was passed over for the lead in Le Soleil de Nuit and hung herself the same way that the Vics did. Jackpot. Wow, dancers are crazy. Mertusy was cremated….Great. Now to find whatever she left behind. I would have to go to the dance studio. Dean was still sleeping and I knew he had a rough night. So I laid on the bed to catch up on a few hours as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean

I awoke with a start. Man, did I have a crazy dream. That's when I saw the familiar wooden bars and cursed Kissa. It wasn't a dream. This hell is my reality. Mind you, I don't use that word lightly. But yea, I would've taken hell over this bullshit. I heard Sammy's soft snore and realized I was probably stuck here for a while. I tried to think of a solution to my current situation while I waited for Sammy to wake up, but a noise kept distracting me. It sounded like the smacking of saliva. I realized then, to my horror, that I was making the noise. Sam must have given me the pacifier in my sleep and I must've started to suck on it while unconscious. I stopped the second I realized what I was doing. But I felt a little at war with myself, so I compromised and started to sooth myself again. What? Sammy was asleep and no one is here to judge me. Not that they would. I'm just doing what I am supposed to, so shut the hell up and move on.

I heard something at that moment, like the sound of wings once they've landed. I look to the source of the sound on my right and I see Castiel. Sam jolts up and relaxes once he sees who it is. "Where's Dean?" Cas demands. "What are you talking about, he's right there, in his crib". Sam seems utterly confused. Castiel's eyes widen as he sees me. Is he unaffected by the bitch? I spit out the pacifier immediately. "What magic is this. Who did this to Dean?" Cas seems pretty angry. But he knows I'm not supposed to be a baby. "Cas, I have no idea what you're talking about? He's fine. Just woke up from his nap. What's your deal?" Cas' brow furrows as he thinks. I can tell he is about to finally tell Sam the truth but as he tries to speak, something stops him. It's like the words won't come out of his mouth. He tries several times with the same result. His eyes look at me and question his sanity. He vanishes, and I'm a bit pissed. Why didn't he tell Sam? Why didn't he try to help me? Friggin' angels. Sam quickly changes into his law enforcement suit. He's obviously got some sort of lead.

Sam walks to my crib and picks me up. He does a quick diaper check, like I'm gonna go through that again, and once he realizes I'm dry, we head for the door. I wonder where we're going. He straps me in the blemish of a car seat and starts the engine. "Did you have a good nap little guy? Hopefully you'll be in a better mood now. Guess where we're going? That's right! Brothers working a case at a dance studio. We're gonna see all the pretty dancers". I had no objection to that. Dancers are bendy. Last time I checked, that was never a bad thing. But it's not like I was gonna get any action in my current state. Dammit, this is ruining my life! Just take me back to hell. At least I could look at the ladies. And maybe a few feels. It's not creepy from a baby. We don't know better. My mood lightens a bit.

The ride is about thirty minutes. Once we arrive, Sammy grabs me from the car seat and we walk inside. Almost immediately, several girls come and fondle all over Sam and me. Mind you I would've preferred to be in Sam's position, but I didn't mind the female attention I was getting. One girl in particular caught my eye. She wasn't even fawning over us. She was teaching a class across the way. But her exotic beauty caught my eye. The dark hair and skin, and of course the booty shorts. Remind me to thank the inventor of women's dance clothes. She notices Sam and I and stops her dance. She walks out with a beautiful smile on her face. "Hi there. I'm Jessica. Kennedy is out right now but I can help you if you want. Is this handsome boy looking to enroll in our tiny tots class?" Oh hell no. Don't get me wrong, I love watching girls dance, but I would never partake. Dean Winchester doesn't dance. "Sorry but no. FBI, I'm here to take a look around." Sam's using his fed voice, but I can tell he thinks she's attractive too. "Is this about the recent deaths?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm agent Charles and this little guy just isn't old enough to stay by himself yet. This is Dean. Can you say hi?"

I glare at Sam for embarrassing me, and instead of embarrassing myself further and trying to talk, I give Jessica a small wave. "I think he likes me! Do you want me to watch him while you take a look around agent?" No. Sammy no! It's one thing to wave to a pretty girl, it's quite another to be babysat by one. "That would be extremely helpful! Let me know if he acts up, it's been a weird morning." Sammy passes me to Jessica and I glare at him. My anger only lasts a moment as I feel how soft and warm Jessica's hands are. She brings me to her hip and I'm about eye level to her rack. This isn't so bad. She bounces me and I laugh. Not because I'm having fun, but because I'm not the only thing that bounces. I reach my hand out and rest it in between her boobs. Hey, a guys gotta take advantage when he can right? "Well look at that, we've got a little Romeo on our hands". She laughs and it sounds like music. There's no way that she's real. She brings me into the studio and resumes her class. Quite the multi-tasker, not missing a beat, all the while a baby bouncing on her hip. I think I'm in love….


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey ya'll! Thanks for sticking with the fic thus far! I have some great ideas planned! However, I am still unsure as to the direction I want to take with this one. Reviews would surely help! I would love to hear how you're responding to this as well as if you have any suggestions. Thanks guys_ _J_

Sam

I didn't feel too bad about leaving Dean with Jessica. It didn't take a scientist to figure out how attractive she was. And lord knows Dean loves pretty women. He's always been a little charmer. Maybe the charmer could get me a date. But enough of that for now, I need to find what is binding Helen here. I pull out my EMF, and nothing. Odd. I change my approach and try to figure out the next victim. I find the "Upcoming Events" board and look at the current production. _The Firebird._ There were only two cast members. A male and female lead. The female lead was…oh god. Jessica. I ran back to the front of the studio and saw that she was perfectly fine teaching her class with Dean on her hip. I eyed them closely, but after a while, I began to simply enjoy the show. Dean was obviously loving this given the gigantic smile on his face, but that wasn't what caught my eye. I had never really given much thought to dancers, other than they were flexible, but crazy. But I was mesmerized by the way Jessica moved. It was absolutely breathtaking. And all done with my baby brother on her hip.

The class finished and I applauded her slowly as she exited studio C. She blushed, humbled by my reaction. "I don't know agent, you may have a little dancer on your hands. Dean was absolutely loving it." I laughed as Dean's expression hardened at that comment. "Trust me, if he's related to me, he has no sense of rhythm." She laughed at that and her laugh was as light as air. What is it about this woman? I was so fascinated, and apparently little Dean was too. "Thank you again for watching him. I did a sweep and noticed the upcoming production. Congratulations on the lead The Beautiful Tsarevna." She blushed again and thanked me. I got my little Dean back and started to walk out the door. "Agent Charles? Will you call me if you find anything? Or if I could be of any use? I care about all these girls and I really just want them to be safe." She passes me a small piece of paper. "Of course. You can call me Sam." Score! I put the paper in my pocket and left the studio.

The ride home was quiet. Dean knocked out, probably for the night. But I just couldn't stop thinking about Jessica. There was just something about her. I couldn't put my finger on it.

We arrived at the motel and I was a little worried that Dean didn't get his dinner. But I was right in that when he had fallen asleep in the car that it was for the night. I carefully wrapped him in his favorite blanket and put the pacifier in his mouth. He rhythmically sucked at it while I placed him in the crib and just watched. I loved when he slept. It just made it seem like everything was right in the world. His calm demeanor made me tired and I changed out of my law enforcement suit and into my sweats. It was just too hot here for a shirt. I checked on Dean and he was a little warm. So I removed his blanket and took off his onesie so he was left in just a diaper. That should be more comfortable, but I laid his blanket next to him just in case. I fell onto my bed and conked out for the night too.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean

I awoke to the familiar pressure on my bladder. I looked at the window and it appeared to be about the middle of the night. I was strangely cool and realized I was wearing nothing but the diaper. Sammy wasn't bouncing me this time, but the pressure was building. I couldn't sit up, let alone get out of the fucking crib. There was no other option. I'd done it earlier and I was gonna have to do it again. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and felt just one escape. I was so tired of being embarrassed. I closed my eyes and just let loose. Again, I felt the diaper expand and a warmth envelope my crotch. The padding was thick, and the liquid coming out of me just made that more apparent. I finished my business, said a silent curse about Kissa and just laid there. It wasn't long before sleep enveloped me again and my eyes closed.

My eyes fluttered open the next morning, and the first thing I noticed was how uncomfortable I was. The diaper between my legs was extremely thick, wet, and cold. I hated this feeling. I didn't even care at this point. I was so fed up with this whole thing. I started kicking my legs and they hit the wooden bars making loud sounds. Sam awoke immediately and rubbed his eyes as he walked towards my crib. "Morning little fella, someone a bit uncomfortable? We'll fix that right up. How'd my little man sleep?" I said nothing and refused to look at Sam. He laid the batman mat on the bed and placed me on it. He repeated his actions from yesterday, but it was no less humiliating. And to make matters worse, Cas showed up in that exact minute! He was witnessing Sam change my wet diaper. "Cas! Perfect timing. I'm working a case and I need your help. Hold that thought, I need to take this. Lemme finish changing Dean. There. Mind watching him for a few minutes? Thanks! Jessica, hi, how are you?" I didn't dare look at Cas. "Dean, look at me. Who did this to you. I've been searching the world for an explanation and couldn't find anything. It's a strange magic. I haven't encountered this before." I obviously couldn't talk, so I did the only other thing I knew how. I prayed. ' _Cas. Kissa, Egyptian goddess. Fix this. Now!'_ Cas gave a look like he received the information. "I don't understand how a goddess possesses the power to alter reality. I'll see what I can do. I'm doubtful though. Not many angels have the power to withstand a goddess. Her spell didn't affect my memory, however it still prevents me from telling Sam that you're not a true infant. She left you at such a young age. I got an odd feeling watching Sam change your diaper. It was unsettling. I can't pinpoint why" Ok Cas, we get it, I'm embarrassed. Sam walked back in as he ended his conversation with Jessica. "Cas! Good to see you. Ok so with this case.."

"Sorry Sam, I just came to see if you and Dean were okay. Goodbye now."

"No Cas wait! Dammit." Cas vanished and Sam turned his attention to me. "Hey buddy! Wanna see Jessica again? We're gonna go watch her dress rehearsal." I had no problem with that. Anything to see her again. Sam got dressed and put me in a Captain America onesie today. I still didn't like the snap crotch, but the outfit wasn't terrible. He fetched the bottle from the fridge and mixed the formula in. I'd been compliant the last time he whipped the bottle out, only because I didn't want a repeat of the incident from the first time. This time however, I was starving. He grabbed me from the bed and cradled my head as he slipped the nipple through my lips. I drank pretty heavily, and that's saying something, cause the formula tasted like shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam

Dean had no problem eating today. I was so relieved at that. What was worrying me was that he hadn't pooped in a few days. I would just have to call the doctor if he hadn't gone by tomorrow. Regardless, I was a little too excited to see Jessica today. I packed Dean a diaper bag and we set off to the dance studio.

As I hooked Dean into his car seat he was getting a bit fussy, so I gave him his binky. He really did love that thing. I buckled up in the driver's seat and we made our way to Dance Academy. Dean kept fidgeting in the back and I really hoped that he wasn't having another rough morning. Hopefully seeing Jessica again would put him at ease.

We arrived at the studio, but entered through the back building instead, the built in theatre. Jessica's warm smile greeted us at the door. "How's my favorite little man?" She said as she reached her arms out to hold Dean. To my surprise he reached towards her. Wow, little guy really was taken with her. She led us inside and into the audience where we found two seats next to each other. I sat and she sat next to me, bouncing Dean on her knees. The tech guys were working on lighting cues, so she wasn't needed on stage quite yet. We chatted for a bit until they called her back stage and she passed Dean off to me. "Looks like someone's got a little crush huh big boy." I teased. Jessica came on stage then, but she was dressed differently. She had a fiery red and black ballet tutu on and her makeup looked fierce. She really looked like a firebird. She began her routine and neither Dean nor I could take our eyes off of her. We watched in awe for several minutes, until I felt a cold chill.

My entire focus shifted. I pulled out the EMF and it was going crazy. I heard a rattling from above and saw one of the spotlights about to fall. I screamed Jessica's name and she understood immediately. She moved out of the way just in time to dodge the falling spotlight. She looked at me with wide teary eyes. I ran up to the stage, Dean in hand. He looked terrified. I cooed at him and held him close, bouncing him lightly side to side. He seemed to calm down a bit, but I could feel his little heart racing. "Are you okay?" Jessica nods, but her facial expression says differently. She's terrified, it's all in her face. "Jessica listen to me, I won't let anything happen to you. But I need to know, do you know if Helen Mertusy has anything in this theatre?" Her eyes squint as she questions me but nods her head anyway. "Yea, I'll take you to it. Her famous pointe shoes are on display in the lobby, right down the stairs. I'll take you there." She grabs my hand and leads me to the staircase. Oh god, the staircase. I watch her like a hawk as we descend into the lobby. The temperature drops about twenty degrees. I look around but see nothing. I make my way to the pointe shoes on display in the glass case. That's when the hair on my neck stands up. Dean screams and I hear a faint cry from Jessica. I whip around and see her being dragged by her neck with a pair of tights. I quickly put Dean down and break the glass as she squeaks out a faint, "Sam!" The tights are being tied to the third step as I struggle to start my lighter. I can see the blood soaked on the inside of the shoes and Jessica is gasping for air. I finally get it lit and set flame to the pointe shoes. I throw them on the floor as I see Helen burn up with them. I run up to Jessica and quickly cut her free. She falls into my arms, passed out. I check her pulse. She's alive, but she's lost a lot of air. I notice a piece of glass is embedded in her side. Her already red tutu is turning a dark maroon color from her blood. I have no choice, I have to stop the bleeding. I rip the costume off, revealing her undergarments, and take off my shirt. I wrap it around my hand and press on her side to slow the bleeding. Her eyes flutter open. She sees me and sees that she's no longer in danger and drifts into a slumber. "Jess, Jess, stay with me now. C'mon, you're gonna be okay." Eventually the bleeding subsides and I tie my shirt around her waist, covering the wound. The paramedics arrive and as they surround her, I start to admire the perfect shape of her body. Her slim waist, toned stomach, and voluptuous breasts. I shake it off as I go to get Dean, who is also staring at Jessica's exposed body, but not in concern. I pick him up, interrupting his gaze. He doesn't seem frightened at all. I'm praying he just didn't see the ordeal. I usually don't bring him on hunts, but I wasn't expecting today to be one. He seems fine for now, but we'll see. I check his diaper again. Hmm, still dry.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean

Holy mother of god. I'm staring at a work of god. No really, Jessica's body is perfect. What I wouldn't give just to feel it. Ah dammit, Sam blocks my view and picks me up. He checks my diaper and I'm brought back to reality. Sam holds me close as he coos and rocks me side to side. I'm not freaking out but he seems afraid that I might. It's not like I haven't seen it all before, but Sam thinks I haven't. Sam has a short conversation with the paramedic asking him to call the second that Jessica wakes up. The paramedic agrees and Sam and I make our way to baby. He hooks me in the stupid car seat and fastens himself in the driver. The engine roars to life and we're off.

About fifteen minutes into the drive my stomach starts to cramp. Again. It did the same thing this morning. I'd given in and peed in the damn diaper, but there was no way in hell I was gonna do anything else. I can control that bodily function a little easier than peeing. Or so I thought. The cramp subsided after a small whimper I accidentally let out. Sam heard and reached back to place the pacifier back into my mouth. I had started sucking without even thinking at this point. Hey, it's pretty relaxing. The rest of the drive was uneventful. Sam unhooked me from the car seat and we made our way into the motel. It was around noon and I was getting pretty hungry again. Sam must've guessed cause the first thing he did was fix me a bottle. I was a little irritated that I couldn't even hold it myself, but sucked at it happily anyway. My stomach became full and I could see it stick out. That's when the cramps came again. It had definitely been quite a few days since I last took a shit, and it all seemed to have built up to this moment. The pain was intense, but I wasn't giving in on this. This time, I couldn't hold the tears back. They came flooding out and it turned into a full on tantrum. Sam was holding me close and rubbing my back. "Shh, shh, it's okay little guy. Big brother's right here. I gotcha. Nothing's gonna get you. I promise." He thought I was just freaking out from the incident this morning. I wasn't letting up on the screaming or crying. My stomach felt like there were rocks in it and they were just dying to make their way out. I really didn't want to. This wasn't fair. I screamed harder as a second wave hit and the pain increased. I can't do it. I just can't hold it anymore. I squeezed my eyes shut and it all came out. Oh god, this was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life. I'm shitting in a diaper. A mother fucking diaper. And I wasn't stopping anytime soon. The diaper kept expanding, the crinkling making it very apparent what I was doing. Not that Sammy hadn't already noticed, his arm was supporting me underneath my padded ass. He continued to rub my back and I continued to fill the diaper. My god this was endless. I could feel a mush on my bottom and pretty much every other area that the diaper covered. It was disgusting, squishing against me. Finally, my stomach was emptied and my diaper extremely full. I hadn't even noticed I peed as well. I hung my head in shame and stopped screaming. I didn't stop crying though. The tears kept rolling down my cheeks in my humiliation. "There it is. Good job little man. I'm sorry, I know that hurt your little tummy. But it's all better now! But wow buddy, you sure are a smelly baby! I think it's bath time." I was actually kind of glad that Sam didn't remember in this moment. I don't think I could've faced him if he knew.

Tears continually fell from my eyes. I was no longer trying to control them. I had given up. Sam must've sensed something too, cause he didn't try to clean me up right away. We simply sat there on the motel bed and he held me close, bouncing ever so slightly. He cooed and rubbed my back gently. Under different circumstances, this might've been nice. I couldn't tell you the last time Sammy and I bonded like this. We weren't saying a word, but it was still saying so much just to sit in silence and hold my brother.

After I finally stopped crying, Sam brought me into the bathroom. He laid the batman mat on the floor and set me on it. I just didn't have the energy to fight him anymore. Don't get me wrong, I was still mortified at what I had just done, but fighting Sam wasn't going to change anything. He undid the tabs of the stupid diaper and the smell of my humiliation filled the room. He worked quickly, completely unaware that he was changing a twenty-four year old man's dirty diaper. He carried on as if he had done this every day. And in his mind, he had, so that's why I wasn't fighting it. Plus I hated the feeling.

Sam had the bath water going while he cleaned me up. He finished and properly disposed of the soiled mess. He stopped the water coming from the faucet and tested the heat with his finger. After mentally approving, he lifted me in. The warm water felt good against my tense body. It got a little weird. Sam, never letting me go, got into the tub too. I hadn't even noticed that he stripped down to just his boxers. He climbed in with me and sat down. Well, this was awkward. Apparently not to him though. He handed me a floating car and got to work. He soaped up a washcloth and started on my back and arms. I got a little impatient with him though when he distracted me from the car. Hey, you're never too old to love cars. I was a little cautious when he slid his hand between my legs to clean my crotch, but it was nothing I hadn't experienced with a baby wipe before. He continued to massage my entire body with the washcloth and I just couldn't fight it. My eyelids drooped and the warm water wasn't helping. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep, mid-bath with Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam

It really must have been a long day for Dean cause he didn't even make it to finish his bath. Poor little guy was all tuckered out. I finished cleaning him and carefully changed him into a diaper. It was still just too hot to sleep in anything else. I placed him in the crib next to his favorite blanket and maneuvered his binky into his mouth. He sucked gently on it while he slept. He was definitely done for the night. But I was so glad he was finally seeking me for comfort again. After his explosion earlier, it was so nice just to sit and hold my baby brother close.

The ring of my cell phone interrupted my thoughts. I quickly took it outside, so as not to wake Dean up. It was the paramedic. I guess Jess had woken up. She was stable, but very weak. I would bring Dean to see her in the morning. Today has been eventful enough for the little guy.

I carefully shut the door behind me as I enter back into the motel room. Dean is undisturbed and sleeping soundly still. I notice that my stomach is growling a bit, so I go to the fridge to finish my salad. I hear Dean fidget a bit, but he's still out like a light.

I finish my food and start cleaning the place up a bit. There's really not a reason for us to stay. I solved the case. But there was something inside me begging to stay just a bit longer. That something was the thought of Jess. Not even just the fact that I had feelings for her, but that Dean was also taken with her. He never bonds with anyone well. I'm still trying to warm him up to Cas. But he seems to really care about Jessica, and I really don't want to be the one to take that away from him. Maybe we would stay just a bit longer. Make sure she's okay. Plus, it's not like there's another case on my radar. We could make Springfield our home base. It's settled then. I will call the hotel manager in the morning to extend our stay.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean

I awoke in the middle of the night again. I don't even remember getting out of the bath, let alone being changed into a diaper and put in a crib. I noticed I was still sucking the pacifier again, but I didn't even try to stop. It was extremely comforting and after the day I had, I would take what I could get. I thought about the day's events. First, Sammy took me to see Jessica dance. I'd never actually been into dancing. I only saw it as bendy girls who were absolutely crazy. But watching Jess was different. I appreciated what she was doing.

But that came to a quick end when a falling spotlight almost killed her. And oh yea, a psychotic ghost who fit the crazy stereotype to a T. At least Jess would be all right. I assume she'll wake up tomorrow and maybe Sammy and I could go see her. That brightened my mood a bit.

I could hear Sam's soft snoring. Something I had become accustomed to twenty years ago. The sound released a feeling of comfort within me, as my eyelids grew heavy again. I drifted back to sleep.

I was startled awake the next morning to Sammy picking me up out of the crib. I really didn't want to wake up yet so I rested my head in the crook of Sam's neck. I felt Sam check my diaper and expected to just be on our way to the hospital. But something was off. My diaper was actually wet this morning. And I hadn't even woken up to wet it! Oh god. Please this didn't just happen. I actually peed the diaper in my sleep. This freaked me out. At least every other time I used it I had known that I used it. I had never felt so little in my life. The tears just started to fall again. "Hey, hey, none of that little guy. You can sleep in the car. We're gonna go see Jessica. I know you're tired." Sam rocked me slowly and laid me on the batman mat. Screw being tired, I was upset cause I was turning into a freakin' baby and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it!

Sam finished the diaper change, and today's outfit was an Avenger's onesie. Sam really liked his superheroes. Not that I minded, it was definitely better than ducks or something.

Sam carried me to the car and strapped me in. We made our way to the hospital and all I could think about was seeing Jessica. We finally arrived and checked the front desk. I guess Jessica was sleeping, but we were welcome to wait in her room for her to wake up. Sammy accepted the offer and we went to the third floor.

Jessica looked terrible. She was wearing a sports bra and had a blanket to cover her legs. Her neck had severe burns on it (from the tights) and her side was all bandaged up. Her eyes were closed, but fluttering behind her lids. She was dreaming. But even with how beat up she looked, she was still beautiful. Sammy sat in the one chair in her room with me on his lap. I started to fidget and he placed the pacifier in my mouth and gave me a plastic car. I sat for a while, refusing to suck the pacifier or play with the car after this mornings event. I was going to hold on to being an adult. But after about ten minutes I got extremely bored. I caved. Damnit I'm weak. Oh well. I sucked the pacifier happily and played with the car. At least it was entertainment. But of course, right on cue, Cas zapped into the hotel room. But he wasn't alone. Son of a Bitch! He brought Crowley! I was praying (not literally) that Kissa's spell would affect him too. He would have a field day with this sight. Dean Winchester, sucking a pacifier and playing with a toy car in a diaper. But fate was too cruel. Crowley burst out laughing. Shit. I spit the pacifier out and threw the car at him. But being five months, it simply fell to the floor, a few inches from Sam's feet. "What the hell is he doing here?" Sam demanded. Castiel didn't even bother to answer. He simply touched Sam's head and knocked him out like a light. Jessica woke up to Crowley's laughs and Cas sent her to sleep too. So it was just Cas, Crowley, and me. "Well aren't you just a little bugger". I glared at him. _Cas what the hell. Why is that son of a bitch here?_ "I'm sorry Dean. I had to bring Crowley. I haven't found a cure and he may have information on how to reverse this." Crowley continued laughing and I really just wanted to stab him with the demon knife. "Is he wearing a diaper? I can't take this, it's just too good. Who'd of known the one way to shut Dean Winchester up. Should've thought of this myself really." Castiel gave Crowley the look. Even I know what that means. Sure, Cas doesn't really understand embarrassment, but he obviously felt a need to protect me. "So can you fix it or not?" Crowley stopped laughing and thought. "Say I know someone who can. Or give me information at least. Why would I want to? I finally have Dean Winchester out of the way. All it took was a box of huggies and a soother. Like taking candy…from a baby" He smiled that greasy son of a bitch smile and I wanted so bad to just knock him on his ass. But Cas butt in. "Crowley, talk to your person. Or I swear you will be number one on heaven's radar. Find a way to change Dean back. Now." Yea! Go Cas! "You know I get all tingly when you use that voice." Crowley winks, then vanishes. "Don't worry Dean, we will fix this soon." And with that, Cas vanishes too. Sam wakes up and so does Jessica. He spots the car and the pacifier on the floor and quickly picks them up. He wipes the pacifier off and places it back into my mouth and puts the toy car into the diaper bag. I didn't care at this point. Crowley was on the case, and I would be free soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam

Man I had the weirdest dream! I swear Crowley and Cas just popped up here in Jess' hospital room. But I must've been mistaken as Dean was still on my lap sucking happily on the pacifier I gave him. I felt a little bad for dozing off, but Dean was fine and Jess was still sleeping, so no harm no foul I guess. I noticed his car had fallen to the floor, but he seemed disinterested so I simply put it back in the diaper bag. That's when I heard some stirring from the hospital bed. Jess was waking up!

"Sam? is that you?" She barely managed to get a moan out. Jess tried to sit up but Sam was by her side in an instant pushing her down. No need for any extra stress. Plus the stitches on her side probably wouldn't hold up to too much movement. "No need to sit up on our account. How are you feeling? Jess I'm so sorry! I should've looked where the glass had shattered. It's just you were hanging and I didn't know what to do.."

"Sam, Sam, calm down! I'm fine! I'm alive because of you! Don't you worry about me, I'm a dancer remember? We're tough. Hell this isn't even as bad as when I twisted my pelvis a couple years ago. You're my hero." She notices Dean and grabs his tiny hand. "You both are!" she says with a luminous smile. "But, I think it's safe to say you're not actually an FBI agent?" Sam fidgeted uncomfortably. He always hated this part. Breaking apart someone's reality. He slowly set Dean down on the side of Jess' bed and sighed. "Sadly no. Turns out there's quite a bit of scary things out there and my full-time job is making sure they stay away." He waited for the look. There was always a look. He studied Jess' face for the fear and prepared himself mentally for her freak out and to never see her again. But the look never came. Instead, it almost seemed like something clicked inside her. "So, you're like the X-files?" Sam was pleasantly surprised. "Yea, I guess haha. Hey can I ask you something?" She nods "Why aren't you freaked out, I mean when people first learn, the general reaction is to get as far away from me as possible." She contemplates for a second and smiles and rubs Dean's belly. "I don't know, I mean I guess I kinda always knew other things were out there. As far as running from you, I sure as hell feel a lot safer with you around than not" Dean's pacifier fell at that moment and she happily picked it up and plopped it in his mouth. I was in awe at how good she was with him. And how taken he was with her. I mean yea he always behaved for the ladies, but usually got bored within the hour and then got fussy. But he just stared happily up at her. I was so proud of my little man at that moment.

"Alright, well we will let you get some rest and heal up" I picked Dean up and grabbed the diaper bag. As we were leaving he gave her the tiniest wave and my heart melted. "Hey Sam!" I quickly turn around. "Will I see you again? You and Dean?" I contemplated a bit. I mean I still didn't have another case looming on my radar, and it's not like I left a mess in this town. I decided then. "Sure. We will be back tomorrow to check in." I said with a smile. And with that I walked out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi friends, so unfortunately I am kind of out of ideas. I'd really appreciate if you could comment with some things you'd like to see and such cause this looks like the last chapter for a while. Thanks!

Dean

We were just about to leave Jess' hospital room when I couldn't help myself. I raised my hand and gave her a little wave. I was actually gonna miss this one. Not that anything ever happened with this one (no matter how much I wanted to). But Jess was different from my normal women. Ah well, it's just what happens in this line of work.

Wait. Did I just hear Sammy say that we will check in tomorrow? YES! I thought for sure we were gonna blow this joint. At least this gave us another day to find Kissa. And get this stupid curse reversed. Man I am so tired of being a friggin baby. Right on cue, my stomach rumbled and Sam heard."That time of day? Alright little man we will head back and get something in that tummy of yours". Stomach Sam. It's called a stomach. But I couldn't be too angry considering Crowley and Cas were on the case. Would they just hurry the hell up? Jesus!

Sammy carried me back to baby and straps me in the dreaded car seat. The ride back to the motel was uneventful. He unhooked me and opens our motel door. I almost passed out at what I saw... Our entire room was decorated in "It's a Boy" banners and baby crap with giant bows on top was everywhere. I'm talking bouncers and diapers and high chairs and cribs. And standing right in the middle of it all was, you guessed it, Crowley. I felt Sam tense up and reach for the demon knife tucked away in the back of his pants. "What the hell is this Crowley?" Sam practically growls. The greasy son of a bitch flashes a smile. "Just a little present for your little tyke. Think of it as a peace offering moose." Sam eyes Crowley carefully, ready to strike at any moment."Oh calm down, it's really just for squirrel no strings attached. I just wanted to do something nice. Out of the goodness of my heart. Well then, business is booming. Got a few assignments I need to tend to. Enjoy wonderland Alice." Crowley looks at the diapered bulge protruding from the onesie I'm wearing, laughs hysterically before smoking out. I really did hate that demon. He's rubbing this in my face. But at least he was working the case.

Sammy carefully searches the room at all of Crowley's "gifts". Once he's satisfied, he gives me a quick diaper check and remembers the reason we came here. Sam walks to the right of the crib and standing there is the fugliest friggin baby bouncer I have ever seen. It's bright yellow with ducks wearing diapers. Of freakin course. Cautiously, Sam places me in, not without a fight from me, but unfortunately I get trapped in the stupid torture device. I sit there and watch Sam walk to the kitchen area. He sees an assortment of new baby bottles on the counter, each one more childish than the next. He unwraps it and decides on the one with teddy bears wearing diapers (seemed to be a reoccurring theme with all of Crowley's new presents). Sam walks to the fridge and I raise up on to my toes to watch when I am surprised to come falling back down. What the hell? I try to jump again to see what Sam is doing and find my crotch squished by the diaper pressed against me. It was the weirdest feeling dude. I try bouncing a few more times to test it out and decide it's not something I enjoy. The bouncer sucked. If I didn't already feel like a baby before, there was no comparison to having your legs stuck through stretchy fabric that presses your diapered butt tight to your undercarriage. I wanted out. One because I hated the feeling, and two, I really had to piss again. Sam must've noticed I just sat there not moving, because as he was warming the bottle he walked over pressed a button and the machine started bouncing me on its own. Remind me to punch Crowley in the face next time I see him. I bounced a few times before I gave up and just let go of my bladder. Again, the dreaded feeling of warmth enveloped my crotch and the spandex seat became that much tighter around my groin. Screw. This.

Sam finished warming the bottle soon after that (thank goodness) and came to retrieve me from Crowley's joke. I glared at him for making me go through that again but he took no notice and placed the nipple of the bottle into my mouth. I didn't even care at this point. I sucked and felt the formula graze my tongue, leaving a bitter taste behind. I was friggin hungry, and no body was stopping me any time soon. I downed the drink and Sam already had a cloth over his shoulder. He lifted me and patted my back a few times before I finally gave in and released the gas bubble building in my stomach. "Was that good little man? Someone was hungry!" He wiped the excess milk off of my face and sighed. "I don't know buddy, maybe Crowley really was just being nice". Sam would think so. He had no idea that this entire thing was a practical joke to rub in my face. Stupid prick. Next thing I know Sam has me picked up and laid down on a soft white blanket. I look up at the ceiling to find a mobile hanging over head with different baby animals. God dammit Crowley. I was immediately taken out of the sight however when I felt Sam's hands unsnapping the stupid onesie. Oh yeah. I'd almost forgotten. Almost. Staring up at the mobile again, so as not to witness the crime of my little brother changing my wet diaper again, Sam changed me quickly. He spun something a top the mobile and the animals started spinning. I watched in awe until I couldn't help myself and my eyelids drooped. A squirrel in a diaper mocked me as I drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean

I woke up what I assumed to be several hours later to a scathing pain in my mouth. I whimpered a bit as I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor of a playpen, same stupid mobile overhead. I looked to my left and then my right and saw that Sam was busy at the desk on his laptop. Then the pain hit me again. "Sam!" I tried to get his attention, cause my gums were just plain uncomfortable at this point. He hummed in response but never turned around. Hey! Pay attention to me! I tried again. "Sam, dammit, my mouth hurts and I don't know why!" Nothing was audible except for baby babble, but the volume had increased. Again, Sam gave a half-hearted, "It's okay little guy." Without turning around. I was really getting frustrated at this point. My gums throbbed and I was being blown off. I tried on last time. "Sam! Figure this out dude c'mon this hurts and…and I just want you to fix it!" With the decimal level on that one, Sam turned around and once more repeated, "You're okay I'm right here Dean. Brother just needs to finish some work." Okay, that hurt a bit. I'm clearly in pain and Sam is to busy what, checking his email? I just bawled out like a friggin girl and he can't even come see what's the matter?

In the midst of these thoughts, another ping of pain was sent through my mouth. Already feeling vulnerable, the pain sent me over the edge. Without my permission, I began to wail and cry and just couldn't stop. I was on my stomach and began to bang my fist against the netted fabric that surrounded me. Sam immediately responded and walked towards the playpen. I think he could tell the difference between a needy whine and something he should be concerned about. He picked me up and I buried my face into his shoulder. He began to rub soothing circles into my back but I wasn't letting up. I was tired of being so dependent on him and yet wanted all of his attention at the same time. It was extremely frustrating emotionally, not to mention the throbbing physical pain happening as well. After another wave of pain, I gained an idea. Opening my pie hole, I quickly wrapped it around Sam's collarbone and bit hard. "Ow! Dean! No!" the pressure was relieved momentarily but then became much worse, not to mention Sam pried me off of him. I began to cry harder. Sam's face melted in guilt at having raised his voice at me and again he held me close, bouncing me softly and whispering coos in my ear. Before I had the chance to calm down, I felt my stomach turn and that was it. I proceeded to spit up white goo all over Sam's shirt. That didn't help the crying situation much either. Not only had I thrown a complete tantrum and bit him, but I now had ruined the shirt he was wearing, I hated all of this but I couldn't stop. "Awh, it's okay De. Look, Sammy's fine! No big deal. Shhhh. You're okay. I'm here, it's okay. Just got yourself a little wound up there." Sam repeated this for several minutes until my screams lowered in volume and pitch and I finally stopped the crying fit. "See, all better! Brother's fine. Now I'm gonna set you on the bed a second so I can change my shirt."

Sam proceeded to do just that, positioning me so I could still see him as he changed. He threw a new shirt over his head and began to inspect the old one for damage. He was about to throw it in the laundry when he noticed a spot near his collarbone of blood. Quickly thinking, he threw the shirt in and approached me. Using his finger to open my mouth (gross), he inspected it. "Well look at that De! You're getting another tooth! How exciting!" He picked me up (thinking he was so smooth doing a discreet diaper check—newsflash I caught on) and carried me to the kitchenette area. "Now I know I saw them somewhere…" Sam began ransacking through Crowley's gifts one-handed until he fund what he was looking for. "Here we are! Teethers! Now we will just put these in the freezer for ten minutes and then we can sooth those gums of yours, what do you say Dean? I guess we should really thank Crowley for that one…" I rolled my eyes. Great. Teething. Not only did Kissa send me to a completely incompetent state of being an infant, but the absolute WORST stage of development imaginable. Bitch.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam

I had no idea what came over Dean, but I can't say I'm too torn up about it. Sure, teething can't be fun, but he was finally seeking me for comfort again. Apart from one stressful incident, I had felt completely disconnected from my baby brother these past few days. I felt like kind of a jackass raising my voice at him earlier, but he didn't seem to hold a grudge. I placed the teethers into the freezer and grabbed a pacifier and a small toy car as I made my way back to the desk. There were a few medical forms I had to complete considering I'm the one who found Jessica and I wasn't skipping town this time. Staying did have its downside, but the positive outweighed the negative.

I sat down with Dean in my lap and pushed the pacifier into his mouth. He let me put it in, but it just sat there, no sucking motion whatsoever. I wonder if it hurt his gums? Eh, he'd spit it out if he didn't want it. I handed him his car and got back to work, bouncing my knee every now and then just to keep him entertained. I worked for a while until my computer pinged and a news alert popped up. What? "Another body found from the mysterious killer, abandoned in South warehouse" How had I missed this? There was apparently a string of dead bodies, all covered in herbs and another victim's blood. Okay, I just had to check this one out. Time to call in backup. _Dear Castiel, I need you._

In less than a second, Cas popped in the room. "What's the matter, is Dean okay?" I stared in confusion. "Uh, yeah, he's fine. Just calling in the protocol Cas. Caught another case and it's your turn to babysit." Cas stared at me wide eyed. What was his problem? This had been the arrangement for the past several months. I hunt, Cas watches Dean, popping in if I needed backup. He looked down at Dean intently, as if the two were speaking telepathically. That's when I got curious. "Wait, can you understand him?" Cas redirected his attention back to me. "What? Of course not. He's an infant. They aren't at the proper stage of development to speak, that would be ridiculous. But sure I guess. I'll stay with Dean while you hunt the goddess."

"How did you know it was a goddess?"

"Oh uh, I can feel it. Her power is overwhelming." He said the entirety of this last part staring at Dean. "Well, good to know I guess. Anyway, here's Dean, I'll be back in a few hours. Oh! And be careful, he's teething." I passed Dean off to Cas and he held him awkwardly. I gave him an inquisitive look, but shook it off when he corrected his stance. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "Sam!" I turned around. "Uh, he appears to be wet." I rolled my eyes. "So change him." I kissed the top of Dean's head and made my way out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean

Sam grabbed a few things and headed back to his desk. Setting me on his lap, he shoved a pacifier into my mouth. I refused to suck it. I felt so extremely awkward. I had never acted so immature in my life. I mean, what was that crying bit about? Sam handed me a car to play with, and again I simply held it. I mean what's one grown man supposed to do after crying into another grown man's shoulder? I decided to watch what Sam was doing instead, keeping my mind focused on adult things. He was filling out some form or other that honestly would've bored me at my real age. He then started to bounce his knee again. Less frequent this time, but it kick started the pressure in my bladder once more. Great. I stared at the ugly motel room carpet and just let loose again, hoping Sam just wouldn't notice. I knew he would eventually, but the later the better. Once again, the disposable began to swell around me and I made sure to give no indication. Success! Sam was apparently enthralled with what he was doing. Speaking of, what was he doing? I looked back up at the screen and praised god for what I saw. Sam was reading the article that brought us here in the first place! I felt hopeful for the first time since becoming an ankle biter. Sam closed his eyes for a second and I again heard the sound of wings land. Sam turned me around and Cas and I once again made eye contact. "What's the matter, is Dean okay?" I rolled my eyes. Clearly I'm fine. "Uh, yeah, he's fine. Just calling in the protocol Cas. Caught another case and it's your turn to babysit." What?! Hell no! It's bad enough he sees me like this there's no way he's taking care of me like this. But then I thought about it. Sam's probably going to go kill Kissa. I stared at Cas and proceeded to pray. _Cas, just go with it. If he kills her, maybe it turns me back._

"Wait, can you understand him?" I lifted my head to look at Sam. Crap! We can't waste time on this conversation, I could be having a beer by sundown! I again looked to Cas and simply shook my head. "What? Of course not. He's an infant. They aren't at the proper age of development to speak, that would be ridiculous. But sure I guess. I'll stay with Dean while you hunt the goddess." Dude is not a good liar. And Sam caught on too. "How did you know it was a goddess?" I again prayed to Cas and gave him exactly what he needed to say to get Sam out of here. "Oh uh, I can feel it. Her power is overwhelming." Solid. Sam stood up with me on his hip. "Well, good to know I guess. Anyway, here's Dean, I'll be back in a few hours. Oh! And be careful, he's teething." Man, babies get no privacy. Does the entire world need to know I'm growing a friggin tooth?! At least he has a bit more of an idea what he's up against. Better chance to kill her.

Sam handed me off to Cas who stood there with his arms out, dangling me from my armpits. He has clearly never held a baby in his life. Sam gives him a look when he mimics what he saw Sam do when he stood up with me, only with an awkward hand placed under my padded ass. Sam begins to leave when Cas twitches. "Sam!" he turns around. "Uh, he appears to be wet." DAMMIT! I was almost home free. "So change him." No. Way. In. Hell.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean

So here we are. I'm laying on my back in a onesie atop a dinosaur changing table that Crowley so graciously provided (fully stocked I might add). Cas' hands are reaching towards the buttons at my crotch and I am looking anywhere but at him. Remember when I said Sam changing my diaper was the worst thing to happen to me? Yea, it's even worse when the person doing the changing 1. Has no idea what they're doing and 2. Knows that I'm a grown ass man who has recently pissed in a diaper. His hands remove the buttons and I let out a whine. "I'm sorry Dean, but we tried every other option. I'm afraid I'm just going to have to change it manually." Oh yeah, I should mention that Cas and I tried something. I figured with his angel mojo he could just snap his fingers and I'd be dry and clean. He said it would be unpredictable and wanted to try it on something else first. I made the kind suggestion to start with healing my teeth, something he was pretty accustomed too. Yeah that was a bad choice as the second he touched my forehead, the pain became excruciating and the tooth itself began to recede. Something about how his magic combined with Kissa's was unpredictable. So again, here we are, Cas staring at Sam's laptop studying instructions on how to change a wet diaper.

After a while I sighed and started picking at the fuzz on the changing pad. This was taking way longer than when Sam ever did it. And Cas' hands were freezing. Oh god…I am NOT comparing the diaper changing abilities of the two closest people to me. This is seriously fucked up. Cas was finally able to wipe me clean and put a new diaper on when I felt another dull ache come from the tooth. I quickly prayed to him explaining the situation and he put me down to retrieve the teething rings from the freezer. That's when an idea struck. I was really getting better at maneuvering these tiny limbs. Let's see if I can get to Sam's computer and do a bit more research on Kissa. Cas could relay the message and I could be using the toilet in less than an hour! Alright Winchester, focus. I rolled forward, landing flat on my stomach. From here it was just a matter of applying arm strength. I placed my hands flat and pushed up to all fours. Planting my feet on the ground and my padded ass in the air, I pushed off, trying to gain my balance standing up. Hey, this wasn't so bad. Then I took a single step and it all turned to shit. Apparently, these tiny legs aren't equipped to hold weight while moving and I immediately fell back down onto my bottom. Well, crawling would have to do. Thank god Cas' back was turned cause this was humiliating as all hell. Ignoring that part of my mind, I finally reached my destination of the desk. Using the seat to hoist myself to a standing position, I began to climb. I had one leg up and pushed with the other when the wheels on the bottom decided to slide to the left. I immediately fell on my back with a loud thump to my head.

"Dean!" Cas was picking me up in an instant. When his thumb grazed the lump that lay at the back of my skull, I twitched. Touching my head with two fingers, I could practically see his grace run from his fingers to my forehead…which was a bad idea. Excruciating pain once again enveloped my body and I began to scream. He immediately removed his hand and held me close, bouncing ever so slightly side to side. Then we heard a sultry laugh and I whipped my head around. "Don't you get it? You can't magic your way out of this one Dean." Cas took a step forward and thrust his hand to her forehead to smite the smug bitch. Only nothing happened. "Sorry sweetheart, but I'm a bit above your pay grade." Cas removed his hand and looked at Kissa perplexed. I wanted her dead here and now, even if it meant I had to do it myself. I began to struggle in Cas' arms, ready to punch her right in the face with my tiny fists. Cas was unequipped and almost dropped me, Kissa quickly catching me under my pits. She shook her head and clicked her tongue. "That impulsiveness is gonna get you killed one day. You have to be careful Castiel. While Dean may remember being an adult, he still is only a baby. And as fragile as one too. You have to treat him as such. I'm sure you've noticed by now that your grace may have a less than desirable outcome on Dean here. Try to take the easy way again, and you'll regret it. The more you interfere, the younger he gets, and he will feel every excruciating change." Cas took a step back and that pissed me off. He was the one person treating me like a god damn adult and this bitch thought she could change that? Not in my book. I quickly raised my fist and slammed it into her chest…earning a surprised look and an amused smile. Why was no one doing anything about this situation but me? "Looks like the baby still hasn't learned his lesson. You can't control anything Dean, not anymore. Get that through that thick skull of yours. In fact, I know just what you need for it to really sink it." She began to whisper incantations under her breath and I felt myself getting drowsier and drowsier. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes and conking out was Cas coming towards me…


	17. Chapter 17

Dean

My eyes fluttered open and the world around me spun. I didn't know if I was still a baby let alone alive at this point. I didn't care. I couldn't force myself to focus and my stomach was turning like a storm. Without any warning, a white liquid came spewing out of my mouth. As I gave a first heave, I smacked my head on white wooden bars around me. Guess that answers the baby question. Now the real problem, what did Kissa do to me…again? I heard a door squeak open and lifted my head. What I saw confused me. Jessica walked towards me. "Hi sweetheart, how was your nap?" She arrived at the crib and took one look at the mess I made. "Oh honey…" She lifted me out and bounced me side to side softly. Why was she here? Also, now that I got a good look around the room, I realized something. This wasn't the motel room I had become accustomed to the past few days. This was a full-blown nursery, with shades of white, green, and brown. That was when Sam walked in. He came up behind Jessica and put his hands on her shoulders, giving her cheek a soft kiss. I noticed a gold ring around Sam's finger and looked down to see a matching one on Jessica's. So what, she domesticated me? That doesn't seem that bad. I spoke too soon however, because at that moment, another wave of nausea hit and I spit up all over Jessica, even hitting Sam a bit. Great, she made me sick too. I started crying immediately and was mortified because I didn't even mean to. What was happening to me?

Jessica hugged me closer and started to shush me softly. Neither she nor Sam were angry, their only concern being making me feel better. Sam reached out his hand. "I'll take him baby, why don't you get cleaned up." Jessica passed me over to him, kissing my temple and leaving the room. "Not feeling to hot today little man?" His hand held my head into the crook of his neck and the warmth I felt spread through my body. I really did feel like shit. He walked out of the nursery and down the hall. I noticed several pictures of mom and dad on the wall, so the dynamics seemed the relatively the same, if only a little white washed. He walked into a nicely decorated bathroom that displayed a wedding photo of him and Jessica. So Sammy seemed happy, what was Kissa's goal here? Speaking of here, where the hell was this white picket fence? Were we still in Springfield at all? It would be a lot more difficult to kill Kissa from a different state. Sam wet a washcloth and began to wash my face, the sticky white goo having dried up. I cringed and understood why kids hated it so much. "I know, I know, I'm a big mean man trying to clean you up." I hated the baby talk. Wanting an adult break, I closed my eyes and prayed to Cas. Maybe I could spend the day actually working the case with him. I waited, but nothing happened. The fuck? Sam picked me up again and took me down the stairs. The house itself really was nice and I had to give it to Sammy. He had a pretty nice set up. Had I not been a literal diaper clad infant, I might actually thank Kissa. Then we entered the kitchen, and I was reminded how much this sucked. There in the middle of the room lay a highchair. And not a cheap plastic throw-away one. A real car seat looking high chair. T even had a crotch strap to tie me down in. Sam began to lower me in and I really didn't have the energy to fight him. He strapped me in and turned to look through the cabinets. I sat there watching him and then movement from my right caught my eye. I turned my head to see Cas walk in. About friggin' time. He walked up to me and I prayed again. 'Finally! Alright man get me out of this contraption and let's work this friggin case.' He kept walking towards me. No response, no nothing. "How's the monster this morning?" _The monster?_ Cas doesn't talk like that. "He's running a bit of a temperature. Poor guy has the flu so looks like it's a sick day for the Winchester's." Cas ran a hand through my barely there hair. No. No no no no no no no. DAMMIT! Kissa took away my only adult ally. You know what this means right….It meant that my literal only hope of getting out of diapers was the douchebag himself…Crowley. I was so screwed.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam

My poor baby brother. No one likes to feel sick but I can't even imagine what it's like when you're that young. Probably doesn't even know what's going on. These thoughts raced through my head as I shuffled around the cabinet looking for the chicken broth that would hopefully make my little man feel a bit better. I heard small creaks and turned my head to see my beautiful wife walking down the stairs, just wrapped in a towel. Wow, I was a lucky man. She walked up and gave me a soft peck on the lips. "How's our little soldier doing?" I turned my head to see Cas standing talking to Dean. They were the cutest together. "Still feeling a bit under the weather. I'm pretty sure it's the flu. Might want to make a quick diaper run today just in case ya know? Could get pretty messy." Jess' face fell in sympathy. "Poor guy." She wrapped her arms around me from behind as I poured some of the warmed broth into a baby safe bowl. I walked to his high chair to see Cas making funny faces at Dean, who was just not having it. Probably feeling too yucky to give a laugh. I handed the bowl to Cas, not wanting to interrupt. Then I went to join Jess at the kitchen table, just watching Cas fail miserably trying to cheer Dean up. He lifted the first spoonful of broth to Dean's lips, who flat out refused to open them. "Dean, if you want to feel better, you have to let the train through the tunnel. Choo Choo!" My little guy looked like he was about to burst into tears. He still refused to open his mouth and hit his hand on the tray of the high chair. Where was this frustration coming from? Then he did something unexpected. He lifted his tiny hand and pointed towards me and grunted. Since when was he this clingy? He loved his time with his uncle Cas. Cas turned around shrugged and handed the tiny plastic spoon to me. I walked up to him. "Hey little man, we feeling a little clingy today? It's okay big brother doesn't mind. Can you open up for me buddy? Say 'Ahh'." He looked hesitant but then opened his tiny mouth, allowing the broth to slide in. I could tell it was the start of what was to be a very difficult day.


End file.
